


I'm Back

by GlitzyGirl26



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Adventure, F/M, High School, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PPG - Freeform, RRB, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, The Powerpuff Girls, enjoy!!!!, normal pairings, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: When Buttercup bumps into Butch on a rainy day after years of no trace of the Rowdyruff Boys, things start changing upon their arrival.Meanwhile, the Girls are going through a problem of their own. Are the two coincidences somehow interconnected... or truly just a coincidence? How are the Girls going to feel about all this? And why are the Boys REALLY here?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Rainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup bump into Butch on a rainy day after no traces of the Rowdyruff Boys for years and Butch sets his mind to annoy the heck out of her ;P XD

It was a blustery day and the sky was becoming dark as the clouds came together all grey and gloomy. The wind picked up speed and got chillier as Buttercup hurried through the streets trying to make it home before the rain started pouring. She could already feel a couple drops coming down as one of them fell on her nose.

The Puff shuddered as she pulled the scarf around her neck tighter and practically ran as flying tended to be difficult through water. The droplets were getting significantly bigger and harder and Buttercup did NOT want to get caught in the rain. Bubbles would have a fit.

So she ran like her life depended on it, which quite literally, did, because if the rain and the cold weather didn't poison her with pneumonia and kill her first, then coming home to give wet and soggy merchandise to her little sister definitely would. Bubble-vicious was something Buttercup did not want to see.

The Puff ran for the nearest shelter as she tried to keep herself and the enormous amount of bags she was carrying dry. She hopped over a puddle to avoid getting wet but got splashed anyway as a big bus sped over a lake of murky water.

"AH!" Buttercup cried out as the icy water soaked her clothes and seeped into her skin, freezing her to the bone.

The girl shivered as she continued running through the streets. She took a sharp left into an alley between two buildings –a shortcut she discovered when she was twelve escaping from a supervillain- and sped ahead, feeling exhausted.

Just as she stepped out once more into another busy street, the Puff crashed into something she staggered back, almost falling back and slipping on a mud puddle.

She _would_ have slipped, though, if it weren't for the strong arms that suddenly caught her around the waist. Buttercup gasped in anticipation of the fall and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the impact, when she realized she hadn't splattered to the ground yet and cautiously squinted open one eye...before blinking rapidly in shock and surprise at the sight that met her.

The person she was cradled in...

"Long time no see, _Cupcake_ ," her savior chuckled.

Buttercup inhaled sharply as she took in his face. The face she hadn't seen in over six years, and the face she'd spent two months looking for.

"B-Butch?!" she sputtered, "B-but you, you're not- how are- where were- _huhhh_?"

The Ruff pulled her upright and chuckled again. Buttercup felt her cheeks go warm, despite her being soaked to the skin.

God, his _voice._

It was so low and husky the Puff could listen to it all day. A shiver ran through her body. Was it even actually possible for a person to have such a deep voice?

"Miss me?" the Ruff smirked, his vocals sending a fresh set of tingles down the girl's spine.

Buttercup felt herself blush harder as her eyes cast over his strong frame. His shirt was soaked from the rain, and through the thin material she could see the six pack he sported. She shuddered, but realized she'd look like a fool the longer she continued to stare, so she rolled her eyes and took a couple steps back to get some distance between the two of them.

"Nah. We've been enjoying the relative peace that followed your disappearance for quite some time," she replied smoothly.

Butch chuckled again, and Buttercup felt goosebumps on her skin, but brushed it off as the chill in the air getting the best of her.

"You know you're just saying that to sound tough," he rumbled.

"S-Says who?" Buttercup stuttered, cursing herself inwards for stuttering in the first place, "Why're you here anyway? What dump did you come out of this time?"

"Babe, you wound me," Butch answered back with a small grin.

"Don't call me babe, _Butch_ ," Buttercup snapped, "Just get outta my way and leave me alone, and we can both forget this ever happened."

Butch moved out of the way, but not without a comment. "The years have done quite some good to you, hasn't it, Cupcake?" he said, making a point of looking her up and down.

Buttercup bonked his chin upwards with her fist so that he was no longer lingering his gaze below her face. "Will you stop riling me up?" she demanded briskly before unexpectedly stomping hard on the Ruff's foot.

Butch winced. "Ayee! The spice never left you, did it?" he mumbled through grit teeth.

Buttercup gave him the stink-eye and went on her way.

"Hey, wait!" The ruff called after her as he caught up. Buttercup didn't even grace him with a glance as she stomped forward in the rain. When she did peek at her counterpart, though, from the corner of her eye, Butch was looking down at his feet as he kept up his pace beside her. His jet-black spikes glistened in the water and his forest-green eyes seemed as vibrant as ever as he trudged along next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Buttercup forced her eyes back to the front right before almost smacking in to someone. Butch pulled her to the side, missing the bulky man that she would've otherwise crashed in to.

"Watch it, lady!" the man snapped as he continued walking.

Buttercup looked back at the Ruff. "Your welcome," said boy smirked. Buttercup scowled at him. "I could have saved myself," she muttered as they resumed walking.

"Welp, guess I'm not telling you about that woman you're about to bump into then," Butch retorted, looking skywards as if oblivious to what was about to happen next.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at him instead of looking ahead, "I'm not falling for i-OOF!" Butch smirked.

"You, little lady, are very unfocused!" the middle-aged woman scolded, sharply, "Face forward next time!" she said, before turning to Butch, "Tell your sister here to pay more attention to her surroundings!"

And then the woman marched off with her bags.

Butch blinked, before slowly breaking into a lopsided grin as he looked at the flustered puff beside him. "Sister, huh?" he repeated, as Buttercup scowled at him. She smacked his arm. "Asshole," she grumbled.

"But I didn't even do anything?!" Butch protested, "Curse the fact that we're counterparts, not me! Lest you forget, I actually saved you! Twice, really, and if it weren't for me, you'd be lying in that alley with broken bones in muddy clothes!"

Buttercup kicked his feet.

"OW!"

"I'm a _Puff_ channeling _X,_ okay?" she retorted, "I would heal in the same time it would take me to fall."

"Well, then, don't be grumpy at _me_ for what the lady said! It ain't my fault we look like siblings!" Butch huffed, sticking his hands into his pockets once more.

Buttercup grumbled under her breath so faintly Butch had to strain to hear, although he still couldn't tell what it was she was saying except that it was something along the lines of " _having the worst Ruff of the trio_ " and something about " _popping out of nowhere."_

"What are you doing?" Buttercup suddenly demanded.

Butch straightened up. "Uhh, nothing?" he stated obviously.

"What are you even doing here? You and your brothers just drop out of existence for six plus years and then you suddenly show up in the rain as my oh-so-wonderful savior, legitimately popping out of nowhere?! Like, what gives?" The puff demanded, voice getting screechy by the second,

"And _why the hell are you following me like a lost puppy?_ I'm literally just trying not to get any more wet and find shelter so that I can go home to give merchandise that isn't _soaking wet_ to my sister or else she's gonna _cave my head in_! I'm not even doing anything _remotely interesting_! Stop following me!"

Butch smiled eerily. "I'm not following _you_ , Butternut, I'm following something else," he answered mysteriously.

"Which is?" Buttercup prompted irritatably as he stared to float up into the air.

The Ruff grinned. "You'll see soon enough," he replied, before giving his counterpart a two-finger salute and shooting off into the sky.

Buttercup watched the green streak of light jet across over the city until it faded away and she could no longer see any trace of the boy who'd left an infamous mark among the people so long ago.

Buttercup scrunched up her face in confusion as she stood there on the street.

Did she just come face-to-face with the very boy branded as her counterpart after years of no sign of him?

...She just came face-to-face with her counterpart after _years_ of no sign of him!

Oh, God, she'd just come across the boy, the _very_ boy, she'd once detested with her soul and more but who've suddenly acquired such a hot voice and body and oh _god_ what was she going to tell her sisters now?

Buttercup blinked. Speaking of sisters...

"Shoot! The bags!" the tomboy suddenly cried as she brought herself back to the atmosphere around her, "Bubbles is gonna kill me!"

The Puff resumed her run...all the while thinking about the mysterious appearance of her _"Savior-in the-rain."_

What was to come of all this now?


	2. Speculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I should give you guys a quick heads up. 
> 
> The reason this update came out so fast (and will continue to be pretty quick until chapter 5) is because I have already typed out the drafts for them beforehand. 
> 
> To be more precise, I actually have part of the story written out until chapter 11 or 12 I think but I am such a HUGE procrastinator when it comes to typing them out, hence such late updates. Okay, you can ignore me mow and just go on ahead with the reading! Enjoyyyy!!! :)

"The boys are back?"

It was a beautiful Saturday, with the birds chirping loudly and singing their songs as a rainbow appeared first thing in the morning after a rainstorm that poured down throughout the night.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor were all up and awake and downstairs at the kitchen table for breakfast.

Buttercup had briefly mentioned her run-in with Butch while the Professor had been making pancakes and since then, her sister hadn't stopped nagging at her for more information. Or so it seemed like since Buttercup had uttered the dreadful words just three minutes ago.

"The Rowdyruffs are in Townsville?" Blossom repeated.

Buttercup looked up at the heavens as she bit back her groan. This had to be her _seventh_ question, starting from where she'd been and why she'd been out so long last night and whether or not she'd been safe ( _UH, toughest fighter here, hello? Fighting baddies like on a daily basis? She could take care of herself thank you_ ) and if she got caught in the rain and a bunch of other questions she'd tuned out.

Why'd she open her mouth again?

…Oh yes, because she'd thought this was important information worth sharing to her "Commander and Leader" of a sister, but noooo, her _wonderful_ sister just had to pester her continuously upon hearing the news that the green Puff was beginning to regret telling her anything at all.

"Well, that's news," said Blossom, "Weren't they gone for like, six or so years or something?"

 _Question #8,_ Buttercup thought dryly.

"Disappeared right off the face of the earth," Bubbles hummed along.

Well," Buttercup snorted, finally opening her mouth to input her opinion, "Whatever they did – _wherever_ they went and had been, they sure did a good job of keeping a low profile, considering the obnoxious boys they were."

Bubbles hummed. "Mhmm," she nodded as she took out two slices of bread from the toaster and got set for putting in two more, "Toast, anyone?"

"I'll take two please," said Blossom, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Bubbles smiled as she put her sister's to-be-toast in the toaster, before slightly frowning, "But I guess this Rowdyruff business will be."

Blossom sighed. "Well, you never know," she said, "Maybe they've matured enough to actually own some sense now and decided on playing ordinary people?"

Buttercup snorted once more. Ordinary, _psht._

Like they would ever.

Who would pick walking or driving over flying? The six of them had literally been _born_ floating. Superpowers were in their blood.

"Hmm, the last I saw Boomer, he was like, twelve or something," Bubbles pondered out loud, "Oh wait, _I_ was twelve, but the boys are the same age us, right?"

"Probably," Blossom said, "Maybe a couple months younger."

Bubbles giggled. "I wonder if they've grown any," she mused, "Boomer was such a shorty. They should be like, around seventeen right now, right, since that's how old we are? I wonder how they look like now."

Buttercup gagged. "Are you for real?" she asked.

"What, are you telling me the boys are still in their childish little bodies?" Bubbles asked slyly.

Buttercup froze, face heating up at the thought of how Butch had looked like all soaked in the rain that day, all his muscles outlined in that wet shirt of his...

 _No, bad Buttercup! What are you doing?_ Her brain suddenly screamed as she shuddered. Ugh, thinking about her stupid counterpart made her want to hit something. _Damn growing hormones. Of course her feminine nature would think of Butch as hot. Ugh!_

Blossom jabbed her sides. "Sooo," she smirked, "What was Butch like then?"

Buttercup felt her ears go hot as blood rushed to her face.

"Wellll?" Bubbles teased.

Buttercup scowled at her.

"We're waiiitiiiinggg!" Blossom sang.

"I ain't discussing this shit with the two of you," Buttercup finally grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Awww, but whyyyy!" Bubbles wailed, latching onto her arm, "I need to knooow!"

Blossom snorted as she tried to stifle her laughter. Buttercup fixed her glare on her instead. The pink Puff simply flashed her a smirk in turn.

"Pancakes!" the Professor suddenly bellowed from near the oven. Bubbles instantly brightened and let go of her sister's arm as she propped herself up in her chair.

"Ooooh, pancakes!" she squealed.

Buttercup mentally sighed in relief as the Professor unknowing steered the topic of conversation away from the Rowdy boys to the food instead.

"They syrup is on the way!" the Professor cried after he delivered the pancakes to the table and went back to grab the bottle of sugary maple goodness that Blossom simply ate too much of with her breakfast.

Buttercup breathed out onto her plate piled with pancakes and made a quick prayer that no one would bring up the Ruffs again, before forgetting of it all and diving into her food.

"And there she goes at it again," Bubbles sniffed in distaste, waving her fork around as she spoke, "Every single morning we get pancakes she gobbles it up in such non-lady fashion the same way every time."

Buttercup shot her a dirty look before resuming her eating as the rest of the family did the same. No one interrupted her again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned for this chap to be longer as there is more to this chapter I wanted to write but then I figured it would probably be better if I split it in two as both talks about two relatively different scenes so, yeah. I'm rambling.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and if you have the time, leave a review on your way out! Comments are greatly appreciated! As always, lots of love and take care!


	3. Through the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Butch comes a little too far and gets a good whack against the wall ;D

Buttercup lounged in her room, splayed out onto her bed with her legs propped up as she constantly banged them against each other for no particular reason. Saturdays were lazy days. The one day of the week where she could relax and do nothing at all if she wanted to.

The puff closed her eyes and smiled in relative peace before a sudden series of knocking jolted her up.

Buttercup sprung up on her bed and scanned the room until her eyes fell over the window and the idiot knocking behind it. Banging was a better word really.

Buttercup scowled. What the heck was he doing here? And would he _cut it out_ with the damn knocking?The girl threw open the window and snarled at him.

"What is your damn _problem_?" she hissed angrily.

Butch grinned cheerfully. "I was knocking for a while, babe," he said instead, "Why didn't you open up sooner?"

"You call that knocking?" Buttercup demanded before grabbing the Ruff by his collar and flinging him in, throwing him across the room.

Fortunately, she aimed at her wall of cushions and pillows so he didn't damage anything in the process of being thrown off. Unfortunately, the loud thud that came from the impact of the Ruff hitting the cushioned wall probably echoed throughout the house, and she was right because just then, Blossom called up, always the first one to assess a problem.

"Buttercup? What was that?" she hollered.

Buttercup grit her teeth and glanced at the boy, who was still momentarily confused and sat rubbing his head as his vision still blurred. She yanked her covers off the bed and threw them at him in a big lump, covering him just as the pink Puff knocked on the door and poked her head through.

Blossom scanned the room, looking here and there as Buttercup attempted to act as if nothing happened.

"What was that loud noise?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"What noise," Buttercup huffed out gruffly, "I fell off the bed, big deal."

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her. "Then why are your covers kicked up in the corner like that over there?" she asked slowly.

Buttercup's eyes flicked over to the very human-like lump in the corner of the room and hoped her sister wouldn't notice just _how_ much human-like it looked as she wracked her brain for an excuse.

When she couldn't think of any, she just pretended to be exasperated, which was surprisingly easy to do.

...maybe because Butch had already riled her up before by showing up at her window...

"'Cause I felt like it, okay?" she cried, "So what. you know, I fall off the bed like a thousand times. I felt hot and angry for no particular reason so I crumpled up my covers and threw them at my wall. I didn't break it, ok?!"

Blossom slowly backed away, sensing the tomboy's anger. She didn't want to be in a fight if she didn't have to and her sister currently seemed to be in complete fight mode. For heaven's sake, she supposedly balled up her sheets and threw it at the wall with such force it could be heard throughout the whole house just because she wasn't feeling right.

Blossom knew better than to poke the beast, so she let the topic slide and left, but not before giving the tomboy a strange stare.

"O-kay," she muttered, "If you say so."

* * *

When Blossom left, Buttercup breathed out in relief before turning to focus on the lump in her room and stomped over to it. She grabbed the covers and pulled them off revealing a slouched Ruff underneath before scowling harder.

"The hell are you doing here?" She demanded fiercely.

Butch blinked at the towering girl over him before sending her a cheeky grin. "I came to see you," he answered.

Buttercup deepened her scowl. "What sort of person visits through a bedroom window" she demanded.

"The sort with superpowers?" Butch answered instantly as if it were obvious, "Duh."

Buttercup grit her teeth so hard she wondered how they didn't break already. "Do you have _any_ idea just _what_ sort of a mess you could have put us both in?" she hissed.

Butch shrugged carelessly. "So?" he said, "It's not like I actually did."

"Can you _imagine_ what would have happened if Blossom found you here?" Buttercup asked again, her counterpart's don't-care-a-damn attitude getting under her skin.

"Well," Butch snorted, " _You're_ the one who started it all by throwing me against the wall."

"You're the one who came and started _banging_ on my window at 2:00 in the afternoon!" Buttercup snapped back, "Just _what_ is your damn _problem_?"

Butch only smirked as he chose not to speak.

Buttercup groaned out, loud and long. "Why did I have to have _you_ for my counterpart? No. Why did I even have to have a counterpart at all?" she cried.

"You're gonna be grateful for it someday," Butch answered instead, grinning slyly like he knew something she didn't.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You know something," she muttered suddenly after staring him dead down in the eye for awhile.

Butch's face suddenly went solemn as he got up. "Just saying, Buttercup," he said once more in a mysterious manner, "Watch out. There are things you shouldn't mess with."

Buttercup scrunched up her face, both in confusion and irritation at her counterpart's odd behavior. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a huff.

Butch only gave her a lopsided grin and another two-finger salute before once again flying off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. "Love you, baaabe!" He called out behind him, smirking, as he knew that would rile up his counterpart even more.

Buttercup whipped her head around in his direction before yelling back angrily.

"I _HATE_ YOU!"

Her voice echoed out all the way back to Butch, and he smirked further. That was just what he needed to hear. "Not for long, babe," he chuckled, "Not for long."

* * *

Buttercup was feeling downright frustrated. If she wasn't in fight mode before, she was now. What was with her counterpart and leaving mysterious messages? Which hellhole had they come out of now?

Still...Butch... his words were eerie.

What did he mean by watching out? And why the hell couldn't he just elaborate a little bit more so she wouldn't feel so lost?

 _Damn Butch and his messages,_ Buttercup thought grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but better than nothing, right? Enjoy!

It was past evening when Butch returned.

His brothers were waiting for him. Boomer, ever the idiotic younger brother, smiled exuberantly at him while their eldest brother sported a mildly irritated frown on his face.

"Where the _hell_ have you been all day?" he demanded.

Butch turned to face him and levelled his gaze with that of his brothers. "I think that's business only I need to worry about," he calmly answered.

In an instant, Butch was in the air as Brick scooped him up by the front of his shirt, gritting his teeth.

"Listen, you loser," he growled, "You two just _happen_ to be my brothers so I think we all know that I have some sort of _responsibility_ over you idiots."

"Jeez, calm down, man," Butch answered casually, "I've just been around. Flyin' over the city and stuff. No need to get so _cross_."

Brick dropped him with an aggravated sigh as he landed on his bottom with a thud.

"We've been away from this place for _years._ Things have changed in our absence. People have also become different. They probably don't remember us as well now, and I'd like to _keep it that way._ Do remember the last time the populace of Townsville saw us, we destructed the place. The last thing I need is an angry mob at our door calling us criminals and shit just because we used to be dumb kids. I don't need them knowing of us so soon."

"Yeesh, you make too much of a big deal," Butch muttered as he got to his feet.

Brick whipped around.

"Excuse me?" he demanded fiercely.

Butch shrank back under his piercing stare. "I-I meant-"

"I don't want to hear it," Brick interrupted, "We only came back here because we've got a job to do. Lessen the burden for me and don't mess it up!"

Butch nodded rapidly as he saw the thin trail of smoke come out of his brother's nose and finally got him to get off his back.

"Your dinner's in the fridge. Help yourself," the red Ruff muttered one last time before heading to his room.

Butch stared after his retreating form until he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

"Well," Boomer started, finally speaking up, "That was interesting."

"Shut up," Butch muttered as he went over to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge door. God, he was starving.

"Hey, y'know how you said you've been flying around town?" Boomer piped up again.

Butch grunted.

"Have you seen any of those Powderpuffs or whatever they're called?"

Butch almost choked on his own spit. He wasn't supposed to know about that yet. He glanced at his brother and resisted the urge to smack his face off. He needed to hit something, but opted to look at him pointedly instead, saving his urge for his punching bag after.

"Lay off, Boom," he muttered.

"But broooo," the blonde whined.

Butch bit back his groan. Ugh, god... he was SO damn annoying sometimes.

"What's so wrong in telling me? I promise I won't tell Bri- Oop!"

"Shut. Up. Your godforsaken _mouth,"_ Butch hissed as he quickly clamped his hand over his idiot brother's mouth.

Boomer made muffled noises of agreement as he nodded and Butch immediately removed his hand when he felt something wet and slimy run over his palm.

"Gross. You did not seriously just do that," he muttered in disgust as his brother grinned like the idiot he was.

Butch washed his slobbery hand before turning back to the task of heating his food in the microwave before his younger brother had decided to _lick_ his goddamn hand. Ew.

"Ok, Butch, seriously. Come onnn!" Boomer resumed whining, 'You've seen them, haven't you? Why else would you have clamped my mouth shut!"

"When the time is right, you'll find out for yourself," Butch told growled irritably, "Now lay off! And let me eat in peace!"

Boomer looked annoyed. "Ok, Ok. Eat to your heart's content," he muttered as he backed out.

Butch scowled at him now.

"OKAY, I'm OUT!" Boomer cried as he ducked his brother's green laser beam.

"BEAT IT!" Butch snarled, and Boomer hurried off.

 _What's gotten him into such a mood?_ He wondered irritably, _And what the hell does he mean by "When the time is right"?_

Boomer sighed. He would never understand his brothers. Either of them.

Being the youngest _sucked._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! First part of chapter four done, heh. ;) Yes, Yes, there was more to this in the works but I didn't want you all to read it just yet, so I guess just enjoy this little bit while you can, heh? Something is better than nothing, am I right?
> 
> Anyways, Butch has a really weird thing for cryptic messages, huh? See you all in the next chapter! Take Care and always R&R! I love reading your thoughts and what you thought about the story! Love ya'll! (And no, I'm not from the Southern States. I just like saying that ;p)


	5. Groceries

"Yo, bro!" Boomer called out.

A pair of crimson eyes flipped in his direction.

"I'm heading out! I won't be too long," said the blonde, "Don't wonder where. I'm just getting us and our _empty_ fridge some groceries."

Brick rolled his eyes at the subtle nudge and grunted.

"'Kay," he huffed, "But if you want to point fingers Butch is to blame for the scarcity of food."

Boomer snorted. "As if you don't snack on food like your life depends on it," he taunted.

Brick scowled.

"My life _does_ depend on it idiot," he stated obviously, "And again, that's Butch's job!" Though the tips of his ears were bright red nevertheless.

Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, big bro," he muttered as he headed out.

* * *

Once he was out, Boomer inhaled the air around him.

"Ahhh," he breathed, "Fresh air."

It was certainly much better outside than being stuffed up at home.

"It feels so nice right now," Boomer murmured as he soared through the sky.

Boy, he'd missed this. Flying freely to his heart's content without anybody planning to kill him. The last six years had been hard.

He hadn't realized it back then but his home and heart would forever be Townsville, the land of unexpectable adventures, which made it all the more thrilling for a superhuman to live.

...Though maybe the residents of the town found it less exciting considering that their lives were at stake nearly at every moment, but talking about super beings here...

Townsville was perfect.

Kick monster butt with the flick of your finger...okay so maybe not with the _flick of your finger_ but you get the point...and get the glory of the entire populace.

Yeah, that was the life.

Boomer though back to his younger days and memories of three little girls flooded his mind. Superheroes, they were. The opposite to their villainous selves.

He thought about the last time he'd seen those _so-called sissies._

_Sissies, my ass,_ the Ruff thought. Ha, how amusing! Butch may call them whatever puny names he wants, but he'd seen his brother's ass get handed over to him plenty by those same aforementioned _sissies._

That green one sure got a kick out of putting him in his place.

_Oh, I'm so tough. I'm so strong! No one can beat "The Butch!"_

And then she comes along and BOOM.

Ten feet underground.

Boomer snorted at one particular memory.

It had been any other ordinary day and the Ruffs had been ganging up on a poor shop owner as usual. When suddenly (and normally), the Puffs had arrived to put them in their place.

Only this time, they'd looked so much more superior.

More powerful, too, and the boys had learned that the hard way. The raven-haired girl had cackled maniacally when Butch had gone and punched her but it hardly pushed her back five inches.

"That all you got?" she'd sneered, "That _tickled._ This is how you _punch,"_ and with one swift movement, the Ruff was sailing across the sky.

The blue Ruff remembered Brick's mouth fall open as he had openly gasped at the raw burst of pure energy that shot from the Puff's hands.

Now Boomer chuckled. That had been _years_ ago.

How were a couple of inexperienced 11-year-olds supposed to know that puberty hit girls faster?

Man, they'd _suffered_ that one year, having to endure their counterpart's more-stronger-than-usual attacks during battles.

Until Brick had hoisted them all out of there. And there they had been for all this time...before finally coming back.

A little bird tweeted as Boomer flew by. "Oh, hey, little birdie!" he smiled, "It sure is a nice day today huh?"

The bird flew around the Ruff and chirped.

"I know, right?" Boomer grinned, "Well, I ought to be going now. See ya around!"

The bird tweeted once more before flying off.

"Bye!" Boomer waved, and in the distant he thought he might've heard the birdie chirp back.

A smile bloomed on his face as he touched down for his landing in front of a huge grocery store.

Malph's.

It was good to be home.

As the Ruff walked into the store, he couldn't help but grin at the feeling of nostalgia this place had. Growing up in Townsville where even MOJO had come to Malph's for all his groceries, coming here was like a walk down memory lane, especially since him and his bro's used to pick this store out of all the others to steal from, since it was the only store they were most familiar with.

Boomer hummed and flitted through all the aisles as he scanned all the items while taking care to touch down when anybody was around. He didn't want to let the news of the Rowdyruff Boy's sudden return out just now.

...Brick would have a fit, if his reaction to Butch coming home last night meant anything.

If he took caution with his powers, people might just pass hm for an ordinary blond-haired blue-eyed boy. He just hoped no one recognized him from his trouble-making, banana-stealing-for-Mojo-on-the-days-he-felt-lazy-to-go-do-it himself days...

That would really blow things up.

As he studied a box of energy drinks to stock up on for Butch since he chugged them continuously like no tomorrow, his sensitive hearing picked up on a sweet little hum, far more melodious than his own.

Boomer stood alert, his ears perked.

The humming got closer and he lost all interest in the drinks, instead straining to hear more of the jolly little tune.

Whoever was singing that had a _beautiful_ voice.

Judging by the pitch, he guesses it was probably a girl. Boomer whipped his head to the left where the humming was coming more strongly now and smiled.

It _was_ a girl, wearing a cute blue dress with her blond hair tied up on either side of her head in cute little pigtails. Her back faced him and he wondered how she looked like.

The girl suddenly turned around, eyes still closed and oblivious to the Rowdyruff's presence, when she opened her eyes and gasped.

Boomer gaped.

Her eyes.

It finally clicked.

The girl matched his expression as the jar she'd been holding dropped from her hands and she staggered a couple steps back, her baby blue irises glimmering in bewilderment.

Boomer blinked his own dark blue eyes as well to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You- You're, You're, You guys are, you- Boomer?!" the girl squeaked, continuing to back away slowly, seeming to trip over her own feet.

Boomer opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, no words being able to leave his tongue.

"I-I, I, I need t-to, to go uh...my uh, my shopping is err- Igottago," she quickly burbled before zooming it out of there in a quick flash of light blue...

A most effective way of confirming she had superpowers just like him and was the exact girl he thought she was.

"W-Wait!" Boomer finally called, having regained his voice back as he reached out his arm pointlessly, as if to touch the fading streak of light.

"Wait," he repeated in a whisper.

"Bubbles..."

* * *

Boomer staggered back to the apartment in a daze. He fumbled around feebly until he noted Brick's frowning face in his direction, analyzing him.

"What's wrong with you?" the red Ruff asked evenly with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Boomer looked up, startled by his sudden question.

"H-Huh?" he asked.

"You're acting weird," Brick answered as he eyed the blonde suspiciously, "Where's the groceries?"

Boomer instantly threw over threw bags on to the kitchen table like a robot on autopilot. "Groceries," he muttered simply, before beelining for his room.

"Hn," Brick grunted, wary of his little brother's odd behavior.

Meanwhile, Butch had been watching the blonde intently and was now sporting a suspicious stare at Boomer's bedroom door.

_Something is definitely up,_ he thought as his eyes narrowed.

"You got nothing to do with Boom's weird behavior, have you?" Brick suddenly demanded.

Butch pretended to be shocked. "Me? Of course not! What do you even think of me?" he mock-cried.

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point."

Butch dropped the façade and shrugged. "How would I know, man? Maybe something's gone up his pants. This is Boomer, bro. Who knows?"

Brick studied him carefully, before finally laying off and sighed.

"You two just better not be messing around before it's time," he warned tiredly, "Come on, guys. Just cooperate with me on this one. It's for the best. Please."

Butch stared at him. His older brother rarely ever showed his tired self, but when he finally did, they knew it was genuine and he couldn't keep it in anymore. Butch was a little happy in the inside that Brick chose to open to him first, even if it was just a few words.

With Brick, even a few letters was too much to expect.

"I'll be in my room," Brick muttered, standing up.

As soon as the red Ruff left, Butch immediately headed for the Little Boy in Blue. They needed to have a talk.


End file.
